Plan: Confesiones
by Nami Swaan
Summary: El plan ha funcionado. Pero ahora se te confiesan a ti, si se puede decir así. One-shoot ZoRo. Prometo que la historia está mucho mejor que el resumen.


Bueno, e aquí Moni con una nueva historia. Es mi primer ZoRo, tenía planeado hacerlo desde octubre. Lo fui dejando poco a poco hasta que hace dos o tres semanas me decidí a hacerlo cuando encontré en sucio escrito en una hoja parte de la historia que vais a leer a continuación, ahí me entraron ganas de continuarlo.

Antes de nada, aviso:

La historia está relacionada con _**Confesiones **_(de ahí viene el título xD) No hace falta leerse la otra historia para leerse ésta.

Aunque al principio parezca que no tiene nada que ver con el ZoRo, sí que tiene que ver. Me habría gustado que hubiera un poco más de ZoRo, pero, tras cambiar mucho el final, decidí hacerlo así.

Aun así espero que disfruten. Ya no los aburro más:

**Plan: Confesiones**

Todo marchaba según lo planeado, estuvieron toda la noche de marcha, y cuando se quedaron completamente dormidos, aprovechamos la situación y pusimos en marcha mi plan. Si el plan funcionaba, aunque no consiga que estén juntos, por lo menos, estoy segura de que se confesarán sus sentimientos.

El espadachín y el cocinero me ayudarán, todavía me cuesta un poco creer que el cocinero haya aceptado; total, sería perder a una de las mujeres de "su" propiedad; ni halagos, ni bailecitos raros, ni nada parecido.

Pero supongo que lo único que escuchó fue el nombre de la navegante y, ahora que lo pienso, al habérselo preguntado yo tampoco se pudo negar.

Los tres estábamos asomados por una pequeña ventana que conectaba con el camarote en el que ahora mismo se encontraban nuestras dos victimas.

Yo me encontraba tranquila observando por la ventana a la navegante y al capitán atentamente, hasta que uno de mis acompañantes me hizo a una pregunta:

—Oe, Robin-chan —me llamó el cocinero consiguiendo captar mi atención y posar mi mirada en él— ¿Crees qué funcionará el plan? —me preguntó nervioso, pero no contesté; al contrario, el siguió hablando—. Digo, ¿no piensas que es un poco arriesgado?, ¿y si no funciona y luego empiezan a hacernos preguntas sobre lo que pasó a noche?

—Tú tranquilo, Sanji-san, todo saldrá bien; si no deciden estar juntos, por lo menos sabrán lo que sienten el uno por el otro —contesté segura de lo que decía, a lo que él solo asintió en señal de que confiaba en mí.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que el espadachín nos llamó:

— ¡Chicos! ¡Alguien se ha despertado, rápido, venid!

—Está bien, gracias por avisarnos. "_Espero que funcione_"

Y dicho esto nos dedicamos a observarlos atentamente y en silencio con la esperanza de que mi plan funcione, dando como resultado el que mis dos compañeros lleguen a estar juntos y ser felices.

[…]

Todavía me cuesta un poco creerme que el plan haya salido aun mejor de lo que me había imaginado. Estoy muy contenta por el capitán y la navegante.

El cocinero ahora mismo se encuentra llorando, al parecer se arrepintió de habernos ayudado, aunque estoy segura de que en el fondo está contento por ellos.

Dejé de mirar la escena que ocurría en el interior de la sala, pues creo que al menos se merecían un poco de intimidad.

Me disponía a dirigirme a la cocina para leer un poco, ya satisfecha y contenta, cuando el espadachín y el cocinero se interpusieron en mi camino, quedando en frente mío a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Los tres estábamos en silencio hasta que uno de ellos empezó a hablar:

—Bien hecho, mujer. No sé como lo hiciste, pero bien hecho.

Parecía que iba a continuar hablando, pero el cocinero se le adelantó, enfadándolo.

—Sí. Bien hecho, Robin. Aun todavía no me puedo creer que os haya ayudado; supongo que será porque, y aunque me cueste decirlo, hacen buena pareja… —hizo una pequeña pausa, para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, para inmediatamente después rectificarlo—. Digo… porque quiero que mi Nami-swan sea feliz con la persona que ama.

Estaba tan nervioso que no pude aguantar soltar una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias, chicos. Pero vosotros también hicisteis gran parte del trabajo juntos, así que no podéis atribuirme todo el mérito, lo siento —dije—. Por lo que el mérito es de los tres —continué con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Zoro y Sanji, que después de mirarse mutuamente sorprendidos, me volvieron a mirar y respondieron con otra sonrisa.

Ahora sí, estaba satisfecha —bueno, los tres estábamos satisfechos—. Después de lo ocurrido, los tres acordamos hacer como si no supiéramos nada.

Y así, el cocinero se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno; yo estaba siguiéndolo unos cuantos metros por detrás de él, hasta que lo que me dijo el espadachín me obligó a pararme y girarme:

—Oe, Robin. Algún día, tú y yo acabaremos así y ahí, tenlo por seguro.

No sabía del todo que hacer ante esa confesión —si se le podía llamar así—, así que, me acerqué a él lentamente un poco dudosa, le agarré suavemente de las mejillas y acerqué mi boca a la suya, dicho de otro modo, lo besé.

Tenía pensado que fuera un beso corto, mostrando mi asentimiento a la respuesta, pero él reaccionó y fue más rápido que yo, pues me agarró fuertemente de los glúteos y me apegó a él. Obligándome a continuar con el beso, cosa que no dudé, y profundizarlo cada vez más y más.

Hasta que, por falta de oxígeno —y a regañadientes— nos tuvimos que separar, ambos con un pequeño rubor en nuestras mejillas y jadeantes.

Estábamos en silencio, intentando normalizar nuestra respiración, eso sin separarnos ni un solo centímetro. Cuando ya se me había normalizado la respiración, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré sensualmente:

—Espero que sea pronto.

Después de eso me separé de él, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta de dicha sala, sin girarme ni nada, levanté la mano con un gesto diciendo adiós, entrando en la cocina para leer.

Luego de que Zoro reaccionará, más rojo que el chaleco de Luffy, se dirigió al puesto vigilia a entrenar y pasar el rato antes de que el cocinero nos llamara a todos para desayunar.

—_Madre mía, cada vez me voy pareciendo más a Ero-cook, espero no seguir así. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco es tan malo. Espero que llegue pronto ese momento. _

**+The end+**

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado? Críticas, opiniones, dudas, consejos y todo lo que ustedes quieran déjenme un review o si no mándenme un MP!<p>

Antes de nada, un aviso importante:

-Para los que leyeron **_Miradas _**hubo gente que me pidió una continuación, así que, he decidido continuarlo, aunque tardaré un poco en ponerla, pues tengo otras ideas en mente y capitulos que poner de otras historias.

Nada más por ahora.

Nos leemos~


End file.
